Wii U
and analog output *Video: Supports 1080p, 1080i, 720p, 480p and 480i. HDMI (3D stereoscopy supported), Wii D-Terminal, Wii Component Video, Wii RGB, Wii S-Video Stereo AV and Wii AV |congen=8 |pokegen= , , , |type=Home |colors= |nw=yes |smw=yes |np=yes |sw=yes |sbw=yes }} The Wii U (Japanese: ウィー・ユー Wii U) is Nintendo's home game console for the of video games. during the Electronic Entertainment Expo or E3 of 2011, the Wii U (previously referred to as Project Café) is the successor of the Wii and is backwards-compatible to all Wii games and controllers. The console features a 6.2-inch touch screen-capable controller equipped with a camera, called the Wii U Game Pad. In addition, the console is capable of playing games at 1080p with a 16:9 (widescreen) aspect ratio. Its handheld counterpart is the Nintendo 3DS. Technical specifications *Size: 1.8 inches high, 10.5 inches deep, 6.8 inches long. *Weight: Approximately 3.41 pounds (1.5 kg). *CPU: IBM PowerⓇ-based multi-core processor. *GPU: AMD Radeon™-based HD GPU. *Storage: Internal flash memory. **External Storage: SD memory cards, USB storage. **Game Storage: Wii U and Wii optical discs. *Networking: Wireless (IEEE 802.11b/g/n) connection, USB 2.0 connectors ×4. *Backwards Compatibility: Most Wii accessories and games are compatible with the Wii U. *Audio: Uses six-channel PCM linear output via HDMI® connector, or analog output via the AV Multi Out connector. *Video: Supports 1080p, 1080i, 720p, 480p and 480i. Compatible cables include HDMI (3D stereoscopy supported), Wii D-Terminal, Wii Component Video, Wii RGB, Wii S-Video Stereo AV and Wii AV. Features *Miiverse: allows communication with a community of both Wii U and 3DS owners *Nintendo Network *TV Remote: The Wii U GamePad can be used as a regular TV remote *Near Field Communication (NFC): Can communicate wirelessly with objects above it. *Nintendo eShop: "The digital storefront for Wii U will be available at launch and offer a variety of content for people to download and enjoy. Consumers will also be able to purchase and download select games that are also available at retail stores." ~ Nintendo. eShop was also used in 3DS. *Video Entertainment: Hulu Plus, Netflix, Amazon Video, YouTube *Video Chat: Uses front-facing camera of GamePad to have video chats with other Wii U owners. *Internet Browsing Pokémon games All releases listed are the year in which the Japanese version was released. |- style="background:#FFF" |Super Smash Bros. for Wii U |Versus fighting |2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | style="background:#FFF" | Pokkén Tournament | style="background:#FFF" | Arcade fighting | style="background:#FFF" | 2016 |} Nintendo eShop Nintendo eShop titles |- style="background:#FFF" | style=" ; background:#FFF" | Pokémon Rumble U | style="background:#FFF" | Action RPG | style=" ; background:#FFF" | 2013 |} Retail titles |- style="background:#FFF" |Super Smash Bros. for Wii U |Versus fighting |2014 |- | style=" ; background:#FFF" | Pokkén Tournament | style="background:#FFF" | Arcade fighting | style=" ; background:#FFF" | 2016 |} Wii titles Virtual Console games Virtual Console games are old games that were originally released on past consoles, and have now been re-released on the Nintendo eShop. They can be downloaded after being bought. Via backwards compatibility Running in Wii Mode, the Wii U can be used to play games playable on the Wii. On game discs |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Battle Revolution | Battle simulation | 2006 |- style="background:#FFF" | Super Smash Bros. Brawl | Versus fighting | 2008 |- style="background:#FFF" | PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure | Action-adventure | 2009 |- style="background:#FFF" | style=" ; background:#FFF" | PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond | style="background:#FFF" | Action-adventure | style=" ; background:#FFF" | 2011 |} WiiWare games Virtual Console games Gallery File:Wii U console white.png|Basic Wii U File:Wii U GamePad.png|Wii U GamePad File:Wii U GamePad back.png|Back of the Wii U GamePad File:Wii U Pro Controller.png|Wii U Pro Controller Cameos * have a Wii U in their bedroom in , , and . and have a black Wii U; while , , , and have a white Wii U. External links *Nintendo of Japan References Category:Electronic devices Category:Nintendo consoles de:Nintendo Wii U es:Wii U fr:Wii U it:Wii U ja:Wii U zh:WiiU